


Wild Nights and Calm Days

by paulyrob



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Committed Relationship, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism Aaron Dingle, Gen, Illness and recovery, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, POV Aaron Dingle, POV Robert Sugden, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Softcore Porn, Underwear Kink, Underwear Kink Aaron Dingle, Unrequited Love, committed to each other only, heavy angst at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulyrob/pseuds/paulyrob
Summary: This is sequel to Leave me alone I am taken. and Part of the Domestic Life series. This is set in Emmerdale and the boys new home in  Hotten but its an alternative to the show on how the boys are living their life to the full . Robert has recovered from his accident and Back Injury, the boys are Happily married and NOTHING and NO ONE will come in between them. Aaron constantly wants Robert and no one else. They still have people around them who want to break them apart but they are married and committed to each other,****Please Note  there will be parts of this fic that will be extremely sad and hard to read,and filled with heavy angst so fair warning, there will also be parts that will be sexually explicit so do not read if you are offended by gay sex





	1. A Normal Day

Aaron

Running had become a great pastime it always helped me clear my mind, Since Robert and I had got married in Hawaii last year, my life could not be better. There was still the rift with everyone back in Emmerdale but since we had moved to our new home in Hotten Park we lived in our own bubble of happiness, the electric gates keeping unwanted Visitors out, and there are a few of them at the moment. Mum and Paddy just could not get there head around me and Robert, After Bex lying and being sent to Prison after admitting Seb was not Roberts and he was conceived in Spain via a fertility clinic , Bex admitted she had tried to trap Robert and he wanted nothing to do with her again and the Baby was put up for Adoption , I still think about it sometimes and I can only hope that whoever has him is looking after him. Even after everything came out Mum and Paddy still could not accept my decision to be with Robert, she kidnapped me last year to keep me away from him and setting me up with Alex was and still is biggest mistake I have ever made, I have never really forgiven here and Paddy after that. With mum determined to see me with Alex and not Robert and Paddy helping her was the last straw as far as I am concerned they are dead to me. Liv and some of the other Dingles Robert and I see regularly especially during Christmas and the new Year, but even that has dwindled to nearly nothing, Liv decided she wanted some time away after Alex tried to Kill Robert by running him over outside the pub and putting him in hospital, and with her being caught in the middle of everything with Mum as well as Vic and Adam she had decided to stay with Sandra in Ireland for a year. I wasn’t happy at first but Robert encouraged me to support her decision and I began to see a difference in Liv every time we skype So I can only be happy.

Since we moved to Hotten park together Robert and I hardly venture to the village anymore, Robert had cashed in all his investments and had instantly become a multi-millionaire, the beautiful modern house with indoor pool that we lived in and the credit card with the million pound credit limit Robert had given me proof that whatever Robert was he was good at business, but it hadn’t changed us as couple, Yes I was Mr Aaron Sugden husband to Multi-millionaire Robert Sugden, but we still went shopping together, we still or should I say Robert still cooked for me ,I did the laundry and we cleaned the cars together, the only help we had was a cleaner who came in once a week to clean the house for us . House work a job that we both hated. We hated People invading our privacy which was our home. So this was the compromise. Our home together was somewhere we could both just relax and chill. Since Robert hired someone to look after the business for us we are spending more time doing what we want , Travelling is something that I am loving at the moment, I never used to do it much as a kid as we could never really afford it and as an adult I only used to do it to run away from things, but doing it with Robert was something different it bonded us we became closer, and our love of traveling to different countries and exploring together was something that we both enjoyed.  
Since the business now look after themselves with the Solicitors and business manager Robert had hired , we only need to go in to the offices in Hotten to find out what is going on , After Adam had sided with mum I had him kicked out of the scrap yard with Roberts help and it was now run by the same business manager that Robert had, Robert was the only other partner in the business now and the only other person I had wanted as a partner, but tonight we had another business deal to take care of. Under the cover of darkness we are heading back to Emmerdale so we can go and check in on the mill, it’s has been empty now for well over 8 months since I had moved to the new house in Hotten with Robert ,we have decided that we are going to rent both the flats out and continue to live out our life in the house we both love and call our marital Home, after I finish this run, we are meeting a local letting agent to sort everything out for us so that we can continue to do as we want our Business manager meeting us there later. I have to admit that I am nervous, no one knows in the village that I am coming back for the night or there would be world war 3. It was bad enough when they discovered I had got married In Hawaii last year and even worse when I said that I had changed my name to Sugden. But it felt right to me, there was still a Dingle in there when there had to be, but I was a Sugden through and through. Robert wasn’t just my soul mate he was in my DNA as well, he was part of me, every time he made love to me he gave me a bit more of himself and I gave more of myself to him than I have with any other person, no one compares, and no one could compare to what I have with Robert. I think if anything happened to him I would have to go with him as I couldn’t live my life without him anymore we are linked mentally, physically and spiritually and nothing and now one can break that bond now.

Seeing the house come in to sight is a welcome relief from all the thoughts going on in my head, Even the music cant dull some of them out , but seeing home and knowing that Robert is there waiting for me spurs me on to get there even quicker, as I feel a heat in my body that I know only Robert can put there, He is my home no matter where we are, I always feel I am home when I am with him, and the broad smile on my face as I approach the gates makes me look like an idiot to any on looker but to me home is the man waiting for me on the other side of these gates.

“Rob” walking towards the kitchen I can practically smell the fresh coffee and the bacon cooking as I walk in. I stand in the doorway and admire the view, Robert in his low-slung joggers barely covering his ass, shirtless cooking breakfast for me. He turns and looks at me a broad smile on his face. As I walk over to him I can’t help but smile. I wrap my hands around his waist and push a kiss to his shoulder “What’s this in aid of” He turns to me and smiles “You’ve been out Running thought you deserved it” and he turns his attention back to the pan “I kiss his shoulder and move my head to the back of his neck rubbing my nose along his skin as I inhale his scent, It always intoxicates me “ How’s the back you ok?” he turns and smiles “Yeah all good taken the last of the meds now” I smile and run my finger along the scar on his back where he had surgery after Alex ran him over and place a small kiss to his neck “Good” 

“Grab some mugs for coffee, there are nearly done now” I release my grip on him and grab the cups as well as the milk from the fridge while Robert continues to make the sandwiches. I sit on the counter taking a swig out of the milk bottle when I am caught Red handed, I smile and wipe the milk away from my mouth as Robert walks over and puts the plates down beside me “You going to get down form there?” I can’t help but smirk at him “Make me” I watch him closely not knowing what he is going to do , he runs his hands up my thighs and I watch him intrigued as to where this is going as his hands slowly snake around my waist and he pulls me towards him . I wrap my legs around his waist and hook my arms around his neck as he lifts me off the counter and suddenly I am attached to him. I smile “Morning Hubby” He Smiles, and I head for a kiss before I feel a swift hard smack to my ass “No sitting on counters when your sweaty” I pout and he laughs at the surprised look on my face “Morning” and he slowly kisses me, I pull back “Ugh Morning breath you haven’t cleaned your teeth “ he can see the look of disgust on my face , but he knows that I am joking , he releases his grip slightly and I unwrap my legs from around his waist keeping my arms tight around his neck. I slide down his body and release a low growl as the friction against him does something to me that I can never explain. He still holds my waist as I move” come on Brekkie we have a busy day” I release him from my grip and pour his coffee as we both sit and start tucking in to Breakfast. 

“Aaron come on” I can hear Robert calling me from the hall as I just finish getting changed “We have to go in to town and then head up to the village later” I tut and shake my head laughing at him as I leave our bedroom and head down stairs towards him, Every time I see him he still take my breath away, He is wearing tight blue trousers and a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up showing those muscular forearms that I love when he is holding me, I m surprised to see that he is wearing the tan brogue shoes that I bought him , but it makes me smile that he is wearing something I bought him on a whim . I can’t help but stare at his ass as he is bent over picking up our bags, the tight material stretched across his pert cheeks. I just want to bite in to each cheek right now, but I know that I would get a slap for it.

“I m here Rob stop shouting” He stands up straight and smiles at me as he hears me behind him. He throws me my satchel with the work stuff in and I can see he is looking me over. I have chosen a figure hugging tight ensemble today as I want to ask him something later and I know if I can make him drool a little I will get my way, not that I don’t normally anyway. My tight black shirt shows off my chest and arms and the tight jeans show my ass off to perfection just how he likes it, I know that he loves watching me in tight jeans and I can almost see the drool leaving his mouth as he looks at me. I grab the car keys and walk past him as he grabs my arm to stop me “Aaron” I look up at him slowly smirking “Yes Rob” I can see he is a little speechless “Why are you wearing them” I shrug. “Going in to town for a meeting then” up to the village, I shrug purposely looking confused on my face. “Don’t you think there a bit you know revealing?” I look down at myself and raise an eyebrow “Are they? “I can see he is trying to speak but no words are coming out of his mouth “I tell you what Rob let me get changed” he looks at me shocked and holds me a little tighter on my forearm “ No!” its fine “, I smile to myself knowing that my plan has worked “ Ok if your sure Rob “ I see him nod “I’m sure” I can’t help the smirk on my face. I lean over and whisper in his ear “I tell you what is revealing I’m not wearing any underwear under these jeans and if you’re a good boy I’ll show you later” I can hear him growl and I know I have got him hook line and sinker, I throw him a look over my shoulder and smile “Down boy!” I can see the smirk on his face as he walks to me “At least until later “and I raise an eyebrow and wiggle my ass towards him as we walk through the door. I feel the smack on my ass and turn quickly to see Robert winking at me, as he takes my hand and we head towards the car. I love it when he touches me on my ass.

The drive into town had been its usual boring commute, the traffic not to bad and having the Range Rover is a bonus as there is plenty of Room to stretch out, even though we both have cars I always like Robert to drive, its just one of those things that make us a couple, Robert Drives us most of the time and I feel safe with him driving especially after the Hotten bypass crash a few years ago. I still get nervous travelling on certain parts of the road where my old car went through the fence and in to the lake, but with Robert I feel safe. I don’t fiddle with the radio anymore trying to find a station I like as we agreed on a station with a mix of news for Robert and music for me. and it’s a comfortable silence in the car as I stare out of the window. I look over to Robert “What time is this first meeting” and he looks back over to me “11.30, sorry its late “ I smile and grab is hand “don’t be soft we can grab a coffee in town first!” he smiles and nods as I look back out of the window recognizing where Robert is driving us to our regular car park, it brings a smile to my face as I remember the number of times we have has sex in it in the back of the car. I stifle a laugh as Robert parks up and I grab my bag from the back seat and get out of the car.

It always amazes me as to how open Robert is about being with a man now, and married to one, we walk down the street hand in hand Robert not caring about any looks we get and always fobbing them off to me by saying “Its there problem not mine I m happy” and it always brings a smile to my face that we have this with each other. We head towards our favorite Costa and when we get in its pretty quiet, We head up to the que and wait our turn, I can feel Robert behind me his crotch pushing in to my ass as his hand make there way to my belt buckle and rest there together. I can feel his chin on my shoulder and I move my head slightly to look at him” What you fancy” I get a raised eyebrow from him and I can feel him push in to my ass more with his crotch and I can’t help but push my ass back to meet him, loving the feel of him against me, we are both shaken out of our little game when the server behind the counter asks me what we would like and I cant help but push my ass back on to him even further. He stifles a laugh and I look back at the server and order our Americans and cookies. Robert is pretty much glued to my back and I look over my shoulder at him ”We have to move Rob “ he moves close to my ear “I can’t I have a hard on” I giggle shaking my head and push my ass back on to him again “Oh yeah you do” It earns me a dig in the side and I pass him my bag “Here take this and go and sit on the sofa” I watch as he moves to the sofa bag firmly in place in front of him . I can’t help but smile I know my man’s big but I don’t want everyone and there mother to know just how big he is, that’s for me and me only. I pick up the tray and head over to the sofa and place the drinks on the table I raise and eyebrow and look at Robert “What” and I nod and he moves as he gets my drift.

I sit down in between Robert Legs my back resting against his chest, I pass him his book and he starts reading and slurping his coffee as I push further back in to him, his leg outstretched on the sofa and the other on the floor as I make myself comfortable against him. I check my emails from work and slurp my coffee. This is a favorite thing for me to do and Robert Knows it , Just to chill and relax in out coffee shop It’s my favorite place and he knows it , I don’t care that we are in public and in a coffee shop it’s our favorite and no one cares , we had often had comments from the staff how cute we where together and it made us both realize that we don’t want to change that for anyone we are out , Proud and in love and we intend to show it and being in my favorite shop sitting in my favorite place In between Robert legs I’m happy.

By the time we had finished our drinks it was time to head up and see Phil in the office, I grabbed our things and we headed out the door and up the high street, I grabbed Roberts hand locking our fingers together as we walked up towards the far end of the high street. The meeting wasn’t going to take long, it was just to try work out the Rents on the mill flats and the estate agent wanted more information on what we where leaving there, We had already cleared out all of our personal belongings and everything that we wanted to take, Liv had even come over for the weekend with Sandra to take her pic and we had shipped them off with one of the Home James Drivers back to Ireland with the Promise that Liv would be back over in the summer for a few weeks when she would stay in the new place . Robert had converted the Room above the garage for Liv in to a one bedroom flat as she said that she didn’t want to vom when we were around each other in the house, and it suited us, she wanted her privacy and we wanted ours, she had her own life and she needed her own privacy something that we all agreed including Sandra that we needed to respect and support. 

The meeting Didn’t last long after all and we had agreed to meet Phil and the estate agent in the village at 4.30 just after dark so that they could take Pictures and make the listings and the Rental Price we agreed. We had told that estate agent that Phil was to be the main point of contact and that all aspects of the let and the tenants needs and issues where to be handled by Phil and that we where in know way to be involved which all parties had agreed on. We stayed with Phil for another hour going through paperwork and signing contract as well as expenses and salaries for the next month before I decided that I was getting hungry and that we should all head out for something to eat. Phil declined, and Robert and I headed out to a near by restaurant to grab something to eat.

Heading in to the Restaurant and sitting down I excused myself straight away I left Robert ordering our Drinks. I headed to the men’s room as I had been dying to pee for an hour. As I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror and Robert came in “Sorry Drinks are on the table I just needed a pee” I nodded to him as I watched him walk over to the urinals “So are you going to tell me then why you are wearing that get up I know you want something” I forgot how Robert knew me so well and I smiled at him through the mirror ”What makes you say that” I watched as he threw his head back over his shoulder smiling at me” You always want something when you look that sexy” I laughed “I’ll tell you when we get back out there yeah” and he nodded “I don’t believe you anyway” I looked at him through the mirror” what?” I raised an eyebrow” commando“ and I laughed at him. I pulled my top up over my back as I watched him in the mirror I tried to make as little noise as possible. I undid my jeans and slowly pushed them down so that they were resting just below my ass cheeks and I stood there an waiting, I Constantly checked the mirror aware that anyone could walk in and my ass was hanging our of my jeans , I watched as Robert turned around and nearly fell over when he saw me . “Aaron” I smiled “Believe me now” he made his way over to me “Anyone could walk in “ I agreed and took his finger in to my mouth and sucked on it as he watched me, his eyes filled with hunger as I kept sucking and spitting on his fingers, I pulled them out of my mouth and slowly guided hands towards my waiting ass so that he could push in to me. I inhaled quickly as I felt him breach my hole and move inside me I threw my head back on to his shoulder “Taste me” I felt him pull his fingers out of my hole and watched as he put them in his mouth sucking on them, I growled at him. he was turning me on and he knew it. I turned around and kissed him wanting to taste myself in his mouth. His hands wandered down my back to my ass and I felt him pull my cheeks apart, his index finger slowly and lightly tickling my flinching hole I was so ready for him, I buried my head in to his neck kissing him, out of the corner of my eye I could see he was watching himself stroke me in the mirror feeling his featherlight touch against my willing hole , I smirked and bit in to his neck and slowly took hold of his hand and pulled him away from my willing hole before things got too far . “Later, you can have me later” I kissed him again and pulled away fastening up my jeans and pulling my jumper down, I stayed and watched him as he adjusted himself and we left the bathroom heading back to our table my hand firmly holding his.

As we sat down in our booth our drinks where there waiting for us. I chose to sit next to Robert as I always did, not wanting to be too far away from his touch, I took a swig of my beer while Robert was drinking juice due to him driving, It was one of our major rules since the car accident all those years ago, whoever was driving would never drink. I picked up the menus and started reading through it when the waiter came back to us. The stares the waiter was giving Robert and the attention he is giving him was making me feel slightly uncomfortable, it didn’t even register with Robert that the guy was flirting with him, but to me it was obvious. I placed my hand on the inside on Roberts thigh my knuckle brushing against his crotch, Robert hadn’t even flinched and just looked at me and smiled , the waiters attitude soon changed after he saw where my hand was on Roberts body and he became very professional almost instantly , Aaron 1- waiter Fuck off , I smiled to myself and ordered Roberts food as well as my own and we started to chat as soon as the waiter had left the table.

I didn’t even register the waiter dropping off our food as Robert and I where in the middle of a discussion about where we wanted to go for you holiday in a couple of weeks” I get it now, that’s what’s with the sexy outfit today Mr. Sugden “ I laughed at him and held my hand up “Ok I’ve been rumbled , but it didn’t look like you where complaining the way you have been staring at me all day” Robert just laughed “Hey I am aloud to eye fuck my husband if I want to “ I smiled at him “I never said you couldn’t did I” and I placed a quick kiss to his lips “ So where do you want to go” I looked over at him and stopped chewing my food, I wiped my mouth with a napkin, “Well I though, how about the Caribbean for a couple of weeks? Its only April and its still hot over there” I saw him think about it for about 10 seconds before he answered me “Sure yeah let’s book it today, the travel agent is just up the road, well do it after lunch” I must had had the biggest grin on my face “What have I said something wrong?” I just shook my head and kissed him “Soft lad” was all I got back before I smiled and started eating again.

After paying up and heading up towards the travel agents I took hold of Robert hand and stopped him” Thanks for booking this today” he smiled at me “No problem we need the break after everything, New York was great but it will be nice to get some sun” I just nodded “and besides I might have an ulterior motive for agreeing “ I threw him a confused look “ and what would that be Mr.Sugden” he smirked at my question and whispered in to my ear “Maybe I just want to see my amazingly hot sexy husband in a pair of those sexy little speedos again” I blushed as he pulled away but seeing the big smile on his face I leaned in close to him “Anything for you , you know that” and I planted a small kiss to his cheek as we carried on walking .

The Holiday was booked, and it was painless, Robert and I had both agreed we wanted sun and Privacy, so we hired a beach front villa in Barbados with its own pool just like home. Robert had paid for everything and we had decided that traveling business was our best option. Not only because we both loved the little extra touches we where given but with Roberts height it was more comfortable and with the back problems he had been having since the accident his comfort was my main priority, I had already had a scare when his scar started bleeding on our return from New York and I didn’t want that kind of anguish on our flight this time. The Holiday was booked for three weeks’ time which would give me enough time to get all the packing sorted, and I also needed to go shopping as I had promised Robert I would parade around in those sexy little speedos he liked so a shopping trip to pick up half a dozen pairs was a must, or I would never hear the end of it.

Heading back to the car we had a buzz of excitement between us knowing that this trip would just be relaxing and stress free. Robert Medication finished, the flats being rented out, the business doing well this time was just for us and we were both excited about it, Robert had reminded me that I needed to get some flash cards for the camera that he bought me for my birthday, It was a surprise gift he gave me in New York and I couldn’t put it down as soon as he gave it to me, so we stopped off at the shop and picked up half a dozen, Photography was still a new hobby for me but I was loving it. Some of the Pictures that I had taken in New York Robert had had professional printed off and were framed and hanging in our hallway at home, Robert proud of all of them complimenting me on my keen eye every time we stopped and looked at them reminiscing on our time there, Robert had told me that he wanted the wall to be full of memories of our trips and holidays together and I was determined to fulfill his wish, but it was a bloody big wall and I couldn’t wait for all the trips that we were going to take.

I threw my bag on to the back seat and climbed in to the car putting the water that we had picked up in the holders before we set off for Emmerdale , It was rush hour traffic and it would take a good 45mins to get there and it would be good to get there before Phil and the estate agent as we just wanted to make sure everything was ok, We had the same lady that cleaned our house in Hotten clean the mill weekly as well , even though we were not living there we wanted to keep the place clean and tidy and we trusted our cleaner not to speak to anyone in the village about where we where or what we were doing. Driving towards the village I started to become nervous that we would bump in to my family I didn’t want the hassle and after the events of a few months ago I didn’t even want to see them. The one advantage that we had was that they didn’t know the cars that Robert and I drove so we could get in and out of the Village fairly unrecognized. The Winding roads back to the village brought back some good memories but it also brought back some unwanted ones, I am happy now and I didn’t want anything to dampen that, I am fiercely protective of Robert and our marriage and I won’t let anyone come in between us whoever the are not even my mum and so-called step dad. Cain ,Moira and Lisa have surprised me the most by being so supportive, We speak to them regularly and even meet up in the Malt Shovel away from the village for lunch, it has always been nice , fun and lots of banter and I know that they have tried to intervene with mum but she just wont hear it so they gave up , Diane and I have also had conversations over the phone as well and Doug, but Vic is still a no go for Robert as Adam is with me, Supporting Alex and my mum over me and Robert had just cut to deep, I missed him and it hurt but I wouldn’t compare to the hurt I would feel if I didn’t have Robert.

As we passed the village sign I looked up at Smithy cottage to see it in darkness, my once former home still held good and bad memories but these days it was mostly bad, as Robert turned down in to main street we passed the pub and I couldn’t help but glance at it. I didn’t feel the warmth of it anymore after Alex had tried to Run Robert over, and the Arguments in the car park over our relationship I had almost forgotten, but every time I pass it now I remembered how much I hate the people inside as they had shown their true color towards Robert and I couldn’t every forgive the people who lived there now for that. As I looked down main street I could see the mill approaching and I was relieved to see that the outside lights where off, as we pulled up, I grabbed the water bottles and jumped out of the car while Robert locked it up. I headed inside and turned on the small light in the living room relieved that no one had seen us. As Robert and I stood there in the living room looking around it didn’t feel like home anymore. We had memories here and to be honest most of them where bad as we were broken up, but there were still some good ones as well with liv that made me smile. I was brought out of my thought as my phone buzzed and I saw it was Phil texting to say that they had just pulled up outside. I called Robert who had just vanished upstairs to check everything was ok. I met Phil at the door and we headed towards the Second flat to start with the pictures, as we turned the lights on I was conscious that people in the village would see we where here and report back to the pub, something I was wanting to avoid at all costs. The pictures from the flat were done relatively quickly and we moved to what was Roberts and my former home.

I met Robert in the kitchen while Phil led the estate agent around. “I hope there quick I don’t want to be here longer than we have to be” Robert pulled my in to his chest and I held on to his waist calming myself down, I could feel the circles he was drawing in to my back with his hand and it always calmed me. I slowly released the breath I was holding and closed my eyes inhaling in Robert smell which calmed me instantly. We slowly Rocked side to side while we waited for Phil to come back down stairs.

It was Phil who broke us apart “I think we have company coming” I immediately looked up at Robert and he could see the tears in my eyes starting to build. Robert reacting quickly spoke to Phil. “You and the estate agent came in the same car?” Phil nodded “Take my keys and pretend the Range Rover is yours, well keep out of sight upstairs , you can drive off and as soon as the coast is clear we can text you to come back and pick us up” Phil Nodded and filled in the estate agent of the change of plans , Robert grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs not before we heard the knocking and shouting at the front door. 

“Aaron, Aaron get out her now” I could hear the screech of mum’s voice and it went through me, I heard Phil walking towards the door and I held my breath, I could feel Robert holding me as I started to shake.

“Can I help you?” Phil’s tone was stern but polite

“Who the hell are you and where is my son” Mums Voice cutting through the quietness of the house.

I could hear Phil clear is throat “I’m Phil Wilkinson, I have been hired by Mr. Sugden to Rent out the flats here in the village, is there anything I can help you with” 

I could hear mum making her way further in to the hall “Mr. Sugden I knew this is Roberts doing, taking advantage my Aaron. just typical of him” 

Phil Cleared his throat” Actually it isn’t on the instruction of Robert Sugden, It’s on the instruction of his husband Aaron Sugden”

I could practically hear mum growl “Aaron will never be Roberts Husband and never a Sugden if I have anything to do with it, that man is a manipulative , murderous ………”

“That’s enough! I am here representing Aaron Sugden and its his wish to advertise the property, now if there isn’t anything else I have to get home “

I could practically hear Phil pushing mum out the door, despite her continued protests . I heard the lock turning and Robert and I both breathed out a sigh of relief. We headed to the window where we could still see Mum and Phil having a heated discussion before Phil climbed in the car and drove off. Robert and I stayed in the shadows so that we wouldn’t be seen by mum, she stood there on the drive looking up at the house before she turned and headed back up the street towards the pub. I turned to Robert “I m sorry you had to hear all that again “ I could see Roberts smile in the dark” Nothing I haven’t heard before” and he pulled me to his chest and I held on to him for dear life. 

It had been and hour since Phil and Mum had left and Robert had texted Phil to come back and pick us up. We noticed the Range Rover pull on to the drive with no lights on to avoid any more confrontation. We headed downstairs and out the door locking up and setting the alarm. We both climbed in to the back seat, the blacked out windows protecting us from prying eyes, Phil turned the headlight on and we could see Mum and Paddy walking down towards the mill, Phil looked at us both and Robert Nodded before he put his foot down and we headed up main street and out of the village, nearly knocking mum and paddy over. Phil drove us back to his apartment complex where I climbed back in to the front seat while I waited for Robert who was thanking Phil in front of the car where I could see him, He climbed back in and we headed home. 

I didn’t feel safe at all until we were safely behind the gates of our Hotten home. The journey back had been quiet, it wasn’t awkward, but it was somber as I kept on reflecting on Mums comments and how they must have been upsetting Robert, Robert turned off the engine without me even noticing as he grabbed my hand and smiled gently at me. I smiled back and got out of the car instantly gravitating to Roberts side to feel safe even though we were behind the security gates I still wanted us to get indoors quickly it had upset me more than I had realized and until we were in the house I couldn’t relax.

As soon as we where in the house I threw myself in to Roberts arms I needed him and his touch to calm me down, He didn’t say anything as I stood there breathing in to his chest. his arms holding me tightly. I could feel the gently kiss he placed on my forehead and I pushed back away from him smiling up at him “ Lets get some tea and then head up” I took his hand as he lead me in to the kitchen and I sat quietly as he began making our brews. I watched him quietly thinking to myself how much he must be hurting “I m sorry Rob, I don’t know how many times I can apologize for them” He stopped what he was doing and turned to me holding my hand he stroked my cheek “I know Aaron , but you have nothing to apologize for” I nodded towards him and he placed my mug in front of me. He nodded towards the door “Ready to head up” and I nodded and followed him taking carrying my mug.

I turned the bedside lamp on and placed my mug down and looked over to Robert who had done the same, I looked at the floor and then back to Robert who was staring at me “Kind of a buzz kill mum going off on us like that” he nodded “come on lets go and brush our teeth and get in to bed” I followed him in to the en-suite and we stood side by side brushing our teeth before he took hold of my hand and led me back to the bedroom. I watched as he undressed and slowly shuffled his way in to bed I raised and eye brow before I spoke “What’s with the underwear still on” he looked up at me “I just thought you know with everything tonight” I sighed before I spoke again “Robert we always sleep naked tonight doesn’t change anything…. off “I watched as he removed his underwear under the duvet and threw them on the floor and couldn’t help but laugh he turned on his side to watch me as I slowly peeled of my top and tight-fitting jeans to slowly reveal to him that I had being going commando all day like I had told him earlier this morning. He threw the duvet back and I climbed in next to him, I felt his warm skin against mine and it was comforting to feel his touch. I grabbed my drink and finished it before I slowly sunk down under the duvet and in to Robert Arms. I breathed slowly as I felt Roberts strong arms against me pulling me in to him. I needed the reassurance after the incident with mum. I pushed back in to him my back connecting with his chest and I felt his semi hard cock resting in between the cheeks of my ass, it brought a smile to my face.

I turned to him slowly and smiled “I’m lucky to have you!” he looked down at me and kissed my forehead “I’m the lucky one. now sleep “I pushed back in to him further wanting to feel his chest and his cock rubbing against me. I grabbed his thigh and pulled his leg over me so that is was resting on top mine, my ass cheeks further apart and my hole exposed to him, I could feel his cock resting in the crease of my ass and against my hole, feeling his body against mine I closed my eyes, relaxing in to his touch knowing that I’m his and he is mine no matter what happens.


	2. An unexpected shop and a Promise kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut , literally

Waking up any morning of the week to be wrapped around your husband is one of the best things in life. Ever since Robert and I have been together it is one of my favorite things ever. To hear his shallow breathing and the beat of his heart as I rest my head on his chest slowly waking up from one of the best sleeps I have had in ages. To feel his hand resting on the small of my back, his palm and fingers splayed out on my body to keep me close to him. To feel his thigh in-between my legs and my semi hard cock wet and sticky with precum pressed in to his thigh is just overwhelming and I can’t help but feel the love that burns through my body for this man. As I slowly turn my head to look up at him. His blond hair messed up, his eyes tight shut and his mouth open breathing softly just fills me with love, but it hadn’t always been like this, during the affair we hardly ever woke up together, and when we did, I was usually clad in Boxers and a t-shirt. Unwilling to reveal the scars on my body to him, not that he hadn’t already seen them, but I felt that the clothes acted like a barrier to protect me from getting to hurt and involved, how wrong I was. I could never resist him, the draw was just too much, like a moth to a flame I couldn’t keep away even if I wanted to, this man laying asleep beneath me is a part of me, part of my DNA. But since we have been together as a couple the clothes have disappeared and we always sleep naked, pressed up tightly against each other even in the middle of summer when the heat outside is unbearable he is always there as I wake up sleeping on his body, he always tells me my body keeps him warm in winter and cool in summer I can’t help but press further against him wanting to keep him safe all the time. And that’s how I wake up now me pressed tightly up against him in his arms. And it’s the best thing in life.

I slowly untangle myself from him leaving the warmth of the bed and grab Robert’s underwear from the night before and pull it on, always wanting apart of him next to my body before I head downstairs to make coffee. I throw a quick look over my shoulder to make sure he is still asleep and smile to myself as I head to the kitchen. Breakfast is just fruit and cereal as I am trying to keep Robert as healthy as I can. He still swims most mornings but the last few days since our Run in with Mum at the village I have just wanted to stay in bed a few minutes longer and be held by him , it’s the reassurance I need that everything is alright. The compromise was that Robert had healthy breakfasts and no fry ups instead of his swims and he agreed instantly. I can always tell when Robert is near me or close by, it is his scent, something that is just him, I can’t ever explain it, I wouldn’t know how, and if anyone asked me what he smelled like I wouldn’t be able to tell them, but for me I could always smell that unmistakable scent that was just him, even before he walks in to the room I look over my shoulder and smile as he comes in to the kitchen, his grey joggers slung low on his hips, just showing me a glimpse of that blonde pubic hair that I love smelling and burring my face in, his nipples are stiff as he walks in to the cool air of the kitchen. He walks over to me “nicking my underwear again I see!” and I feel the slap on my ass the slight sting it leaves my skin tingling but the warmth that passes through me makes me smile “You Love seeing me in them admit it” and he smiles and kisses my shoulder as I nod for him to take a seat at the breakfast bar so we can start breakfast. 

I place his coffee cup down in front of him and sit down ready to tuck in, before he looks over at me, I watch as his hand rests on mine “How you feeling today?” I nod to him “I’m ok just can’t get all of those horrible things mum said to you of my mind” I can hear him sigh as I look towards him, he pushes away his breakfast and taps the counter with the palm of his hand “Up here” I look over at him and get off my stool and jump up on to the counter in front of him. He shuffles his stool closer to the counter so that his upper body is resting between my legs and he crosses his arms and lays them out across my thighs. I watch slowly as he moves forward and kisses my stomach, his lips gently kissing each one of the scars on my body.

I can’t move as I’m so overwhelmed by the love that he is showing me. He looks up at me “no one is coming between us Aaron, your mum and that lot back in the village can go to hell, you have enough scars on your body, you don’t need any more physically or mentally” he moves back to kiss my belly button and he rests his head there, I bring my arms up to hold him in place, his cheek warm against my stomach as I look down at him “I know I’m sorry Robert” I hear him talk I can feel his lips moving against my skin” I know but forget it, we live here together ok” I slowly run my hand through his blond hair “I know” and we sit there for a few minutes in silence contemplating each other’s thoughts. I feel him move and he pulls away looking up at me, I miss his warm skin touching mine as I look down at him “I promise its ok “ and I lean down and place a kiss to his lips. I smile and slowly slid down off the counter and stand in-between his legs his hands following my movement and now resting on my hips he looks at me with the eyes that always seem to dazzle me “Come on Breakfast Sugden we need to go out and get some shopping in or we’ll starve” I laugh at him and pull him in to me wanting to feel his warm skin on mine a reassurance of sorts. I let him go and move to sit back down next to him as we dig in to our breakfast.

I let Robert go and shower and change while I clear up our breakfast dishes, just as I am heading back upstairs Robert comes bouncing down the stairs looking refreshed. “Right go shower, I’ll write the list of what we need and then we’ll head out “I nod in agreement and just as I’m about to head upstairs he grabs my wrist “and no wearing my underwear Sugden. You have plenty of your own” I laugh and press a quick kiss to his lips as I head up the stairs. As I reach the top of the stairs I turn and call for Robert, he appears at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at me “Look Rob no undies” and I quickly take off Robert boxers and throw them down at him they land on his face . I laugh as he pulls them off and he watches me as I wiggle my ass at him and head off to the bedroom. “I’ll get you for that Aaron” I shout back down to him “I’m hoping you do Rob” and I’m laughing as I head in to the Shower.

 

I see Robert waiting for me in the hallway as I bounce down the stairs, he looks up at me “You ready?” I nod “Just need to grab my wallet” I dash to the kitchen drawer to pick up my wallet and meet Robert who is waiting for me by the front door “Got everything?” I nod at him patting myself down. Keys Wallet Phone all there, I head to the car while Robert locks up and climbs in beside me.

Supermarket shopping with Robert is always interesting to say the least, he always wants to try new things and make me try new food as well and I have enjoyed the new experiences. I was always putting junk in to the trolley and Robert was just as quick to take it back out and put something healthier back in its place. My excuse was that I could always burn off the extra calories running or by riding him during sex, he sometimes gave in but most of the time we went with the healthy options even though he always knew that I would ride him like a demon later that night. Since I was the” junk food fanatic” as Robert put it I was always designated to push the trolley so that I wouldn’t wonder off and find more crap to put in to match Robert healthy options, Don’t get me wrong I was allowed my treats as long as I promised a healthy round of sex to burn off the calories, but I eat lot healthier now thanks to Roberts home cooking and a lot healthier than when I was growing up or on my own, I eat no were near the amount of junk as I used to and It made me feel healthier and good as well as more confident in my body’s appearance .Pushing the trolley down the fruit and veg aisle Robert had already loaded us up with enough to last us until we went go on holiday in a weeks’ time , He promised to make me the smoothies that I liked, my sweet tooth always getting a say in the everything he makes for me, and we headed off to the fresh meats and deli counter. 

Watching Robert do the shopping always made me smile; you could see his mind working on planning meals for us and healthy options. Robert cooked most evenings when we weren’t going out, I wasn’t as good in the kitchen apart from Breakfast and making sandwiches but I loved every meal that he made for us, the care and attention he would put in to it, making sure it was perfect before he handed me my plate. The Next aisle was my aisle it was the junk food and snack aisle. I always laughed when we reached here as I watch Robert Roll his eyes at me knowing that I could spend ages here picking the most unhealthy option just to satisfy a craving , Robert smirked at me as I put in Roasted vegetable chips , salsa, salted popcorn and wholegrain crackers . I watched him smirk at me and I raised an eyebrow “What?” he shrugged and walked off ahead of me. He waited for me and as I approached the end of the aisle I could see him smiling, he gestured towards the trolley “Healthier i see” I didn’t say anything and walked past him a scowl and a pretend grumpy look on my face before I quickly turned around and landed a slap on his left ass cheek . I walked off smirking as I saw Robert Rubbing his palm over his ass cheek were I had just slapped him. I casually threw him a glance over my shoulder and smirked winking at him. I could see the grin on his face as he started following me to the checkout.

 

Going through the checkout with Robert was always traumatic, He was very precise as to what should be on the conveyor belt and how it should be packed it usually ended with me giving him plenty of eye rolls and tutting, the checkout assistant laughing at us and me storming off and waiting for him on the other side after I had calmed down. Today wasn’t any different as I was told off numerous times for putting heavy items on that would crush the fruit so I just gave up and left Robert to it. I waited on the other side for Robert as we walked towards me I took the trolley off him and headed towards the car park, I could tell that Robert was sorry for snapping at me as I felt his hands pull and slip in to the back pockets of my jeans as he walked behind me quietly. It was always reassuring that he felt he could touch me in public without feeling embarrassed and I enjoyed the feel of his hands against my ass cheeks as we walked towards the car. I unloaded the trolley in to the car and climbed in next to him. He handed me a chocolate bar and gave me a quick kiss, a peace offering that had become normal, I smiled as we headed back on the motorway. 

I looked at Robert slightly confused as we were headed in the opposite direction to home, “Thought we could go in to Leeds the shopping will be alright for a couple of hours in the back and you have a promise to fulfill Aaron” I raised an eyebrow looking at him curiously before I twigged what he was going on about and I laughed at him “Ok Fair enough” I placed my hand on his thigh as he drove, The condition was that when I talked him in to the holiday , I would wear the tightest, figure hugging, little speedo brief swim trucks that I could find for while we were on our own at the villa. I quietly laughed to myself, knowing what I had talked myself in to and loving the thought of it, but now that I had to go shopping with him to fulfill my end of the bargain, I knew he would pick the tightest pair going and I was actually looking forward to it. Parking up in the multistory we headed in to town towards Harvey Nichols, We stopped and grabbed two take out coffees and we wondered up the high street, Robert stopping to look in the electronics shop at the latest gadget while I feigned interest in what he was talking about. I went over to look at the camera accessories, not that I needed anything but I was just looking what was available before I felt a hand on my waist. I turned to see Robert smiling at me and I looked down to the bag in his hand “What you bought this time?” he laughed “It’s for you actually, I got you that little tripod you wanted for the camera and that remote control thing for taking selfies ” I smirked and kissed him quickly “Thank you” I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shop” Right my turn to keep my end of the bargain I suppose” and he smirked at me I knew exactly what thoughts where going through his head as we entered the shop.

“No Robert I am not trying them on in the shop” We had a little argument, Robert wanting me to strip off and put on the smallest pair of trunks that he had found me so he could see what they looked like on me before I bought them, the way his mind was ticking over right now i knew exactly where this would end up and I didn’t want a quick fumble is a shop fitting room. I did however pick out the swimwear that Robert wanted, the smallest brief style trunks in maroon with a white waist band, He always told me that I looked good in maroon and the trunks where the tightest I could find, They left nothing to the imagination and i knew that my cock and in particular my ass would fill them out and I would look good in them for him. I loved showing off in front of him letting him eye fuck me and I knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off me when he saw me in them. I picked up two in maroon with a white waist band and two in white, I would wear the white pairs at the end of the holiday so that they would show off my tan better and turn Robert on even more so that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off me, and well that was the plan anyway. Robert and I had picked up some shorts and a couple of shirts to take away with us as and we both needed flip flops for the beach. Robert was looking at some trunks that I wanted him to buy, if he got his eye candy looking at my ass I was making dam sure I was going to get mine looking at his cock all day. We had to get Roberts trunks just right, the problem being that Roberts cock being just so big, with a large girth it meant that he could pop out of the brief trunks that I wore all the time and I didn’t want anyone else seeing his assets, that asset was mine and mine alone.. After I paid for everything I found Robert waiting for me outside and we headed back to wonder around town.

“I’m not going in Aaron” I look at Robert slightly shocked “Why not?” Robert raises and eyebrow and looked at me “I’ve never been and I don’t intend to start now” I walk up to him slowly “Rob it’s a sex shop they have toys for couples and play things, its nothing seedy I promise” Robert looked at me slightly taken aback “You been in one before?” I nod “Only once but I want us to go in together it might be fun and a laugh we could maybe pick something out ” I see the grin on his face and I smile back at him “Alright lead the way” I take his hand and we walk in to the shop.I can see Robert looking around a look of slight surprise on his face as he heads over to the shelfs I nod to the girl behind the counter and she smiles back at me before I head towards Robert. 

“What’s this” I look at the box he has in his hands “It’s a fleshlight” I can see the look of confusion on his face “ What’s it for “ I come up and stand next to him taking the box from his hands as he continues to stare at it “ Rob it’s for when you have a wank, You slide it over your cock and it feels like your fucking a tight ass “ I see the smile on his face , before I look at him questioningly “You want to get one?” he looks back at me “No why would I when I have the real thing” I smile back at him and I watch as he takes the box from me and puts the toy back on the shelf he walks behind me and I feel the palm of his hand gently tap me on the ass. I smile knowing that this is one toy that we will never need. I follow him to the next shelf 

“Why do they sell Rubber gloves in a sex shop Aaron?” I clear my throat as I’m not quite sure how to answer this one “ It’s for guys who like to get fisted Rob, its cleaner “ I lower my head looking away from him but out of the corner of my eye I’m studying Robert waiting for a reaction. “what do you mean fisted” I’m slightly taken aback, before Robert and me were together I always assumed he was open to lots of things sexually but I’m kind of surprised that he doesn’t know what fisting is as it doesn’t just happen in the gay world, I clear my throat again” Some guys like other guys too clench there fist and put it in them. It’s called fisting Rob” I could see Robert wince with a slight look of pain on his face at the thought of it. “Have you wanted to ever get fisted Aaron” I nearly choke when he asked me “God no Robert. I don’t even like the thought of it, and I particularly don’t like the thought of being torn a new asshole thanks” I can see him almost stifle back a laugh at my reaction “ I just want to make sure I’m keeping you satisfied Aaron and If you wanted to try it once then…….” He can’t even get his last word out before I shut him up “Robert that is the last thing I would ever want to do with anyone, never mind you “I see his smile and nod as he walks away and I’m relieved that the conversation about it has finished, even the thought of it makes me feel sick. 

“You ever used on of these before?” I see that Robert is holding a large box in his hand and I wonder over to see what he’s got now. I nod at him “Yup” I see the quizzical look on his face “Did you enjoy it” I smile and nod at him. I’m going to be honest with him “Yeah I did” he nods and looks back to the box ”would you use one again?” I shrug my shoulders” Maybe!” I can see the thoughts going through Roberts mind as his brow furrows. I talk to him gently “What you thinking tell me “he glances over at me and I smile back at him. “Would you use one for me I mean?” I take hold of his hand and squeeze it gently “What do you mean?” I can see he is shy and I’m not going to let this drop, if he wants something I want to know what it is” Would you let me you know….. let me watch you fuck yourself with one of these?” I smile at him and nod “If that’s what you wanted, yeah I would” he nods at me and puts the box back on the shelf, just as I’m about to walk away he pulls me back “Pick one” i turn to him a questioningly the look on my face curios as to what he means “Pick one? What do u mean” he shrugs his shoulders “I want to watch you with a toy so pick a dildo. It’s something you know we can … um …. You know ….do together “I raise an eyebrow towards him “together? “. 

He looks towards me and sighs” Aaron I have only ever let you fuck me before, but since my back operation I can’t do it, and I know your upset over it” I’m taken aback that he is being this open about things with me in the middle of the shop “It hurts to much Aaron I can’t take it but I would love to watch you do it to yourself ” I move up close to him “ Robert I’m not upset about not being able to fuck you, it’s the opposite in fact , I’m happy that you fuck me all the time, I love it and I love having you inside me ,it completes me more than you know, I know the accident caused damage to you internally and I hate that, but I love you fucking me all the time so don’t ever think I’m upset about not being able to fuck you, got it” My words come out a little harsher that I expected but I see him nod and smile at me. “I’d love to watch you Aaron that’s all” 

We carried on walking around the shop looking at the shelfs. I picked up some massage oil and some Lube as I know that we needed both, the massage oil was for Roberts back more than anything, it seemed to help Robert a lot when we couldn’t have sex after his operation, when I gave him the back rubs when he was ill it helped, it still gave us both the physical contact with each other without having sex and it relaxed him a lot and got him out of a lot of his bad tempers .I knew he was missing the physical part of our relationship at the time just as much as I was so its was something we just did, He always relaxed under my touch and I loved feeling his naked body below mine. I spot Robert at another set of shelfs again “What’s this?” I look at the box in his hands and I laugh. “It’s a double ended dildo Rob , lots of guys use them for group fun” he shrugs and I can feel another question coming “ Have you ever had group fun?” I shrug “Once, before I met you, it was fun but I don’t want to do it again, the guy i ended up with was part of a couple and he wanted to double fuck me with his boyfriend and I said no, so we ended up just wanking each other off “Robert nodded his head at my answer but I could tell there was another question on the way “Is double fucking like fisting “ I shook my head at him “No, not at all, double fucking is when two guys want to be inside you at the same time” I see him nod again “ Have you ever done it?” I look at him directly “No, but to be honest it was something I had thought about, but now being with you, you’re the only one I want inside me I can’t bear to think of another man touching me like that, although it was a bit of a fantasy years ago” I can see him laugh at my remarks and he turns away.

I feel Robert take my empty hand and he leads me back to the shelf with the dildos I look at him and he nods towards the shelf “Pick one!” I’m slightly taken aback” what why?” he looks at me and I can see the love in his eyes “Aaron you have a fantasy, I want to fulfill that with you, I know you don’t want another man so pick a dildo, I can fuck you the same time as you have the dildo inside you, it’ll take practice I know but if you don’t like it at least we can say we tried, but I’m not about to stop you fulfilling a fantasy” I try to splutter out a few word but I don’t know what to say to him as he has taken me completely by surprise “you sure?” I watch him nod at me and the smile on my face broadens “Ok let’s do this together yeah, but lots of practice first”

He kisses me and I turn to look at the shelfs, He nods pointing to a box “How about that one?” I can see him looking at me then I’m shaking my head “Nah not what I’m looking for “I can see him shrug his shoulders and I carry on looking at the shelfs before I spot what I want “Can I have this one Rob?” Robert turns towards me and looks at the box in my hands “Isn’t that a bit big?” I turn and put it back on the shelf before I feel Roberts hand on my arm “If that’s the one you want Aaron then that’s the one we’ll get, but isn’t it a bit big?” I look at him shyly “I want something as big as you, If we are going to do this I want to know what it feels like to have two Roberts inside me and this almost matches you in length but not girth, its 12 inches but the girth is not as big as you but I want to try” I can see him look at me gently and he kisses my cheek “Then that’s the one we get Aaron but as I say plenty of practice first, I don’t want you hurting yourself because of me “ I nod at him smiling “I Promise.”

I have to say that our shopping expedition is turning in to something quite unexpected, we only came out for groceries and some clothes shopping and now it’s turned in to an exploration of a sex shop, but I can see Robert is starting to relax and me opening up about things to him has relaxed him even more, “So not as seedy as you thought?” I can see the broad smile on his face “actually I’m quite enjoying it Aaron, and learning a lot” I slap his arm laughing at him “ never too late to Learn a new trick or two Rob” he smiles at me and we start looking at the shelfs again ”Is there anything you’d like to get Rob?” I can see him stare at the shelfs as he shrugs his shoulders and he stammers “Haven’t thought about it.” I take his hand “tell me!” I see him staring at our joined hands “I thought maybe since…. you know….. You can’t fuck me anymore…. maybe we could get a small butt plug for me or something for me to try out with you there when you’re you know .…. playing?” I smile at him and raise my hand rubbing my thumb over his cheek “ I’d like that Rob, would you let me choose one for you ?” he nods his head at me and we smile at each other before I pull him over to another set of shelfs “ 

 

“I think this one would be best Rob” He looks at the box in my hands “It’s called the silver bullet. It’s not too big at 5 niches but it will hit your prostate just like I used to and give you all the same feeling of me fucking you if that’s what you want , it’s also a bit thick so you will feel the stretch just like you used to with me as well “ He nods his head “ Great whatever you think Aaron.” I cans see a sadness wash over his face “I miss you, you know not being in me but I’m sure I’ll love this” I smile at him but I get the feeling that something is wrong “Hey Rob we don’t have to get it if you don’t want to“ I watch him shake his head “No it’s not that . I want it I do but I want that feeling again and I know you wouldn’t hurt me but …”I look at him a little worried “What is it? Tell me Rob?” I see him look to the floor again“ I know you want to get double fucked and everything and I’m loving the thought of it with the toys and me doing that to you, but…… would you get a matching butt plug as well….. I kind of like the thought of us having a sex toy we can both wear and share with each other like that in bed together” I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face “Sure you chose for me as I chose yours “

I could see Roberts eyes wander across the shelfs “You not going to choose the same as yours for me” I could see the smile on his face “Nope” and I continued to watch him as he stopped and pulled down the box. I raised and eye brow at him and smirked “You sure …. This is …. Um a lot bigger…” He smiles at me “Aaron it’s the same as mine, it’s a silver bullet just a little bigger and I wanted us to have the same thing” I laugh at him “Rob this is not the same thing and certainly is not the same size as your butt plug, the dildo and you are 12 inches and thick and this is exactly the same size as both, but if it’s what you want then I’ll love it because you chose it for me, and besides I’m only going to be wearing this in bed at night so what harm can it do ” I watch Roberts face fall slightly “Hey I’ll wear it ok it’s what you want and I’ll love it, just like I love you” He nods at me “I don’t just want you to wear it in bed Aaron, can you wear it during the day for me sometimes as well” I smile at his honesty with me “Course I can… and besides it will give me the practice for when we want to you know ….try the toy and you out together” I can’t help but smile at the big grin that appears on his face, I take hold of his hand and lead him off in another direction “Come on we need to get something that will make it better for both us”

 

“What is it?” he looks at the material in my hands “Robert it’s a jockstrap, it shows off a guy’s ass when he’s wearing it, you know it hides the front bits and exposes the back a lot” I laugh as Robert takes it from me and is holding it out in front of himself, I pull it from him and hold it against my waist showing Robert exactly what I mean “ah right I get it now!“ I can’t help but laugh, “What color would you like me to Get Rob “I watch as Robert rifles through the rack and pulls out two red and two white ones “all of them?” he nods his head at me wiggling his eyebrows, I laugh at him “Ok Sure” he starts to walk away but I pull him back” Hey you need some as well, You don’t get to have all the fun Sugden , I want to see yours as well you know.” He smirks at me and I head back to the rack pulling out two blue ones holding them up to him “Matches your eyes” he laughs at me “I hope it’s not my eyes you will be looking at Aaron ” I can’t help myself, and I laugh at his comment before I lean forward and whisper in to his ear “Believe me Sugden it won’t be your eyes that I’m looking at” I grab all our shopping and head to the till, Robert following close behind me growling.

Heading back towards Hotten I can’t help but smile at the fun we had this afternoon it was unexpected to end up in a sex shop but we both had a laugh and I knew we were both looking forward to the weeks ahead for our fun and frolics. I know things had been strained after our visit to the village, but this shopping trip had put us both in a relaxed mood and to be honest I was looking forward to getting home and spending time with Robert relaxing and not doing much else, I was also looking forward to our time away on holiday and was eager to try out the remote control for my camera when we got home, The toys and underwear could wait, all I wanted was to spend a relaxing evening with Rob. I let my hand rest on his thigh as we drove back down the motorway towards home the radio on, a comfortable silence between us.

We had hit Hotten at Rush hour, and the traffic was crawling along at a snail’s pace but I didn’t mind. I didn’t let road rage get to me anymore as it was Robert that was driving, as we slowly crawled past the hospital I looked out of the window and was immediately taken aback as I recognized the man getting in to his car. Alex was back. Ever since he had disappeared months ago after Robert accident the Police had come to a dead end in tracking him, Now I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, he was blatantly walking around as if nothing happened, Back working at the hospital, I didn’t hear Robert talking to me as my eyes were to transfixed on the man and the car to my left “Aaron” I turned to Robert “Sorry What?” Robert could tell there was something wrong “Hey you ok?” I nodded and squeezed his thigh “Yeah all good “ he smiled gently back at me “Might be a while with all the traffic” I nodded “It’s all good” and I watched as Robert returned his gaze to the road. I quickly scanned out of the window to see if I could see the car Alex had gotten in to but it was gone. The hatred I had towards the man I could not even begin to describe. The thought of him taking away my Robert like that made me feel sick, as I slowly breathed out and tried to put out of my mind what I had just seen. 

Driving down the road and seeing the gates to the house always offered me a sense of security, It wasn’t what the gates did themselves it was what lay behind them, the security of my husband and my home and it always brought a smile to my face seeing them as we pulled up, Robert flicked the remote and the gates opened and we drove through, we always waited until the gates had close before we got out of the car, it was force of habit more than anything. I picked up all the bags from the backseat and headed to open the door while Robert went to the boot to start unloading the groceries. Once everything was in I headed upstairs to get changed in to some sweatpants and a t-shirt while Robert took the groceries in to the kitchen, I took the purchases in from the sex shop with me upstairs and threw them in to the bottom drawer of the dresser, making a mental note of where they were for when we needed them. When I headed back down stairs to the kitchen Robert had put nearly off the shopping away. I grabbed the milk from him and started making us a coffee while I told Robert to head upstairs to get changed. 

I didn’t hear Robert come back in to the kitchen but I knew he was heading this way. I was trying to figure out the new tripod for my camera when he walked up next to me wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a zip up hoodie with no t-shirt underneath. I looked him up and down “That my hoodie?” he looked down at himself “Yup” I let out a small laugh ”Charmin” I watched him as he sat down next to me “you wear my undies Aaron only fair I wear your hoodies “ I couldn’t argue with that. I turned back to the camera and tripod laid out on the counter in front of me “Aaron you read the instructions?” I roll me eye at him “It’s not that hard Rob “I watched as he held his hands up towards me and laughed “Alright but ….never mind …. What do you want for dinner?” I thought for a moment trying to remember what we had bought. “Can you make me those tortia wrap things I like?” Robert just smiled at me and headed towards the fridge to prepare dinner as I tried to navigate what I was doing wrong with the camera.

I hadn’t noticed that Robert had finished preparing everything for dinner until he called me. I looked up at him and smiled “When you’re finished with that, let me know and I’ll start cooking” I sighed “Sorry, I just want to sort this out” Robert knew better than to ask me if I had read the instructions again as I would have snapped his head off. I was determined to get this sorted, I mean how hard could it be, I was finding out to my increased frustration, my stubby fingers not letting me get to the small screws that I needed. I watched Robert as he walked to stand next to me, He picked up the tripod pieces and started to fit them together, I let him know how frustrated I was in no uncertain terms huffing out a sharp breath when he completed something I couldn’t. I watched as his long slender fingers were able to click and fit the pieces together. Another aspect of Robert I loved, His long fingers and the places they could reach, and I smirked to myself as I shook the thought out of my head trying to concentrate on what Robert was doing. I watched as Robert finally fitted the camera to the tripod and placed it down in front of me, I looked up at him and smiled begrudgingly “Thanks” he started to head to the other side of the counter when I pulled him back “I mean it thanks” I pulled the zip of the hoodie down and placed a gentle kiss to his chest over his heart, before I let him go and start cooking. 

I was fascinated with the new gadget Robert had got me. I angled the camera and was taking all sorts of pictures with the remote, pulling weird faces and turning the camera to Rob and just clicking the remote to take random pictures of him cooking, Before I knew it my dinner was placed in front of me and I had to put the camera away. Robert turned the TV on in the kitchen and he sat down next to me Ready to answer the quiz question on the TV. I looked over to Robert and he looked back at me “What?” I nodded my head towards my plate “ I know it’s my favorite meal and all, but can you wrap them for me “ I couldn’t help but laugh at Robert pissed off look he gave me . He grabbed my plate from me and started wrapping the chicken and salad to make the wraps up for me before he placed it back down in front of me. I know I was being a child but I could never get the hang of getting the wrap to wrap and I always made a mess, most of it ending up on me. I kissed Roberts cheek “Thank you” he smiled and we both turned out attention to the TV trying to guess as many of the right answers as possible, I was keeping a score sheet and whoever won had to do a forfeit but neither of us had come up with a forfeit idea yet. 

I came in to the living Room putting down a beer for Robert on the coffee table. I had cleaned up the kitchen as tonight Robert had wanted to watch one of those new Marvel movies, I wasn’t really in to them but he was so I gladly grinned and bared it. Robert was lay down on the sofa his head resting on the arm rest. I nudged his legs with my foot and he got in to position. He opened his legs so that I could climb between them. my head resting on his chest. my back pressed up against his right leg while I grabbed his left leg and pulled it over me. I looked up at him “Comfy” He just nodded and smiled as the movie began to start. 

I knew I wouldn’t be a fan of this movie and from about 20 mins in I was getting board. I shuffled against Robert but his eyes didn’t move from the TV. So I carried on fidgeting trying to relieve my boredom I turned slightly and pulled down the zip on Robert’s hoodie, opening it up to expose his chest, I lay me head next to his right nipple. My mouth only millimeters away, but I didn’t do anything as I knew he would be annoyed if I disturbed his movie. I glanced up at him and he was still transfixed watching the TV so I let my left hand slowly rest on his stomach while I pressed a light kiss to his nipple. His was skin was warm and I was comfy and I soon started dosing off against him.

I groaned myself awake as I felt Roberts hand down the back of my sweatpants, his fingers slowly stroking my crack. I hadn’t even opened my eyes but I turned my head slightly in to Roberts’s chest and found my mouth instantly attaching itself to Robert nipple, I could feel Roberts’s reaction as soon as my mouth found his skin. I could feel his intake of breath from my hand spread across his stomach as well as the twitching of his cock against my thigh, I breathed heavily through my nose and started to suck harder on his nipple. my teeth gently biting in to the hardening nub on his chest. I pushed myself in to him wanting to feel some friction against my hardening cock but I didn’t want to let my mouth off his nipple. I felt him push the back of my sweatpants down exposing me to the cool air in the room, his hand now gently massaging each of my cheeks before I felt him spread his large palm over my ass and the feel of him pushing his index finger in to my crack so he could gently stroke my hole. 

I pulled off his nipple and looked up at him smiling deliriously at the sensation he was causing across my ass just by stroking me gently. I crawled up his chest slightly and attached my mouth to his. He opened up instantly and our tongues began exploring each other’s mouths gently kissing as my hands explored his body, I let my hands travel down the side of his body to hold his hips, his large palm spread over my ass holding me in place as his figure continued stroking me gently. I pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him. He smiled the smile only reserved for me and I returned it. “What happened to the film “I nodded towards the TV “Crap turned it off” I couldn’t help the small laugh “and besides Aaron this is much more fun” I smiled back at him” Glad you think so Mr. Sugden “he smiled back at me “I defiantly do thinks so Mr. Sugden and I lowered mouth to his so that we could start kissing again.

We were both slowly moving in sync together. Out clothes causing friction against out hard cocks as Robert let his hand roam over my ass and mine over his hips grabbing him pulling him closer to me so that I could feel his hardness against mine. I pulled away and looked down at him “Can I Ride you?” He stroked my hair away from my forehead “Of course, whatever you want Aaron!” I nodded and bit my lip” I don’t want it to be and ass ponding Robert, I want to Ride you slowly and gently is that ok” He nodded towards me “Your in charge Aaron” and I couldn’t help the smile on my face. I slowly pushed myself up off his body and I pulled my t-shirt off over my head, as I watched Robert shuffle out of the hoodie that I had already undone. I stood up next to Robert and pushed down my sweatpants stepping out of them very aware that Robert was watching my every move. I smiled down at him and pulled his shorts off. I stood there looking down at the man I loved. Admiring his body and knowing that it was mine to do with what I wanted. I slowly sat down across Roberts Stomach and reached for the draw next to the sofa to bring out the bottle of lube we stored there. “Do you want to do it or do you want me to?” Robert looked up at me and in almost a whisper spoke “You do it I love watching you when you do it “and I nod, smiling down at him uncapping the lube.

“Put your hands behind your head Rob and grab the armrest” I watched as Robert did as he was told, his long arms reaching above his head and holding the armrest. I wet my fingers with lube and reached behind myself , as soon as I let the first finger breach my hole I threw me head back and moaned loudly very aware that Robert was watching me , I let me head fall forward and we met each other’s gaze with a smile, “One more?” He nodded back to me and adjusted myself so that I could pull my cheeks apart with my left hand and slowly let me fingers breach me hole once again. I jerked slightly as I threw my head back. The warmth of my fingers stroking my prostate causing me to slowly rock on top of Roberts body, my head fell forward again and a broad smile crossed my face as I watched Robert stare at me in awe. My slow rocking against my fingers causing me to leak pre-cum across Roberts’s stomach. I nodded to the wet patch I was leaving on Roberts body “Taste me “and Roberts eyes blew wide, I watched as he let his finger scoop up some of the clear liquid I was leaving on him and watched as he pushed his finger in to his mouth “How’s it taste?” he opened his eyes and looked up at me “Amazing Aaron you taste amazing” I smiled down at him “Good now hands up behind your head again”

I adjusted myself again and slowly started to scissor myself open , Ready to take Robert, My moans of pleasure turning Robert on even more . I could feel how hard his cock was against my wrist and I threw a look back over my shoulder to see it straining, I let my fingers fall from my hole and grabbed the lube once again. I coated my hand and let my hand cover Robert now incredible hard and throbbing cock with lube, slowly wanking him off making sure every part of the thick meat was covered and wet ready for me to take him. I looked down at Robert his eyes closed and a blissed out look on his face and he wasn’t even inside me yet “Ready” He opened his eyes and I smiled at him, I knew he was ready. I shuffled back on my knees holding Robert hardness in my hand as I slowly lined myself up with him. I slowly let his cock head enter me and I stopped moving his size making me gasp, I was used to taking Robert it just had to be slowly to start with. The instant his head breached me I clenched holding him in place I moved forward slightly letting my hands rest on his stomach as I tried to regain some control of the dizziness that was going on in my head. I breathed out and slowly lowered myself on to him taking every inch of him.

I gasped and let out a breath as I felt my ass cheeks make contact with his thighs. My head was spinning with excitement and I had to take a moment to just breathe while I adjusted to the familiar size inside me. I threw my head back and gasped in air as I let me hips slowly grind down against him in a circular motion. I let out a breathy laugh of pure pleasure, throwing my head forward knowing that he was already hitting my sweet spot. Robert looked up at me smiling, that I was enjoying myself so much “You ok?” and I nodded and laughed at him “ I’m fucking amazing Rob, you fill me up so much” and I ground my hips in the same circular motion again making sure that he was hitting my prostate throwing my head back in pure pleasure. I didn’t need to touch my cock as I was so hard with Robert inside me if I touched myself now I would have cum there and then. I let my hands Roam all over my body as Robert watched on, i slowly use my hands to caress my own thighs letting them wander over to my inner thigh my hands gently brushing through my pubes and up my happy trail up to my stomach . I let the small circular motions of my hips do all the work and I could feel my insides tightly clenching around Robert, wanting to milk him of everything he had inside himself.

I used my hands to caress my stomach letting my fingers gently trace my scars as I slowly let my hand wonder up to my nipples. I took both my nipple in hand and gently squeezed and I let out a load moan of please and heard Robert do the same. My nipples were attached to my ass and when I squeezed them I clenched even tighter around Robert making him moan loudly at the same time as me. I laughed at the reaction and did it again pulling slightly harder on myself; I clenched even tighter forcing Robert to moan. My nipples where swollen and inflamed, they were so hard and inflamed I had to wet my fingers before I touched them again. I changed my pace and slowly started to rock myself back and forward against Robert. The circular motion was nice and it was hitting the spot but I needed the friction on my cock as well. I slowly increased the pace of my rocking not once lifting myself off Robert cock but just changing the direction on to which he was hitting my prostate. I could feel the skin of his thighs constantly brushing against my ass cheeks causing me to flush with want for him. The foreskin on my cock being pulled back naturally by the friction against his stomach as it rubbed against him, leaving my exposed cock head rubbing against his hot skin causing me to leak more pre-cum on to his stomach, I was close and I knew it but I needed to feel Robert cum inside me before I would let myself cum. I looked down to Robert “Rob” He looked up at me trying to gasp a breath “Cum in me now Rob I need you “and no sooner as he heard the words leave my mouth I felt his cock twitch inside me and the warmth that was his cum coating my insides, It pushed me over the edge as I pushed my hands up through my hair to rest on top of my head as I shot my load over him, I couldn’t stop cumming, I felt the warmth inside me and it just kept pushing my body to release more over Robert, My load hit his chin and covered his chest and nipples as I continued to Rock on his cock riding my orgasm out. I collapsed breathless in to his embrace as I tried to regain my breath at the intensity of my orgasm.

I lay in his arms breathless as I tried to recover; I pushed myself up off him and smiled “Enjoy that?” I couldn’t answer him, my breath was still taken away, I licked at the little bit of cum that had landed on his chin swallowed it , “yeah that was amazing Rob” I didn’t let him leave my body as I could still tell he was semi hard inside me and I still wanted him to stay in me a little longer, I reached down to grab my t-shirt and I slowly wiped his chest clean. “Ready “and I nodded at him as I slowly lifted myself off his cock. I lay down on top of him letting our limp cocks rub together as I rested my head on his chest , I felt his arms wrap around my back as he pulled me in to his body” I could feel his breath on my sweat soaked hair “ You wanna head to bed ?” I looked up at him and blinked “Suppose we should” 

I headed up to the bedroom before Robert, He was switching everything off and locking up downstairs as I headed up. Slightly soar and slightly unstable on my feet as my legs and in particular my thighs had become numb. I headed for the bed and collapsed under the duvet waiting for Robert to come to bed, he appeared in the bedroom with a glass of water for me which I instantly drank and a couple of bottle of water he placed on my nightstand, I watched as he sank under the duvet next to me and I instantly moved in to position, My back firmly pressed against the front of his body. His arms resting on my lower stomach and I could feel his breath in my still wet hair, but being held by him like this sent me to sleep instantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am showing the boys loved up as much as possible in the first chapters of the work, as later in the work things will get Dark, but all I will say is that they boys will come through it together as always , similar to the previous work.
> 
> As always let me know your comments and thoughts as it helps with the writing and if you have any suggestions you would like to see in a fic let ,me know

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Leave me alone I am taken , Sorry its been a while and again sorry for the long chapters.this chapter is mainly a recap on the previous work ,I hope people enjoy the new work , please leave a comment as feedback is always good


End file.
